


"Why must you have his eyes?"

by Thebigegg



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abandonment, Crying, F/M, References to Depression, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigegg/pseuds/Thebigegg
Summary: Vergil left.Jeanne is alone.With a child that she has no idea how to survive with alone.----All she could do was stare, stare down at the little plump bundle wrapped up in a light blue blanket, his little limbs pushing against the soft fabric as he grew restless. She'd simply fallen to the floor with him in her arms and held closely to her heart as if she were afraid that he would disappear into thin air. Then placing him onto the soft carpet below, Jeanne pushed herself away with her legs, far enough to rest her back against the cold wall behind her. All she could do was stare down at the baby is disbelief, watching him grow more and more agitated while her motherly instincts desperately tried to shout over the thousands of other thoughts that had begun to run rampant in her mind.
Relationships: Jeanne (Bayonetta)/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	"Why must you have his eyes?"

All she could do was stare, stare down at the little plump bundle wrapped up in a light blue blanket, his little limbs pushing against the soft fabric as he grew restless. She'd simply fallen to the floor with him in her arms and held him closely to her heart as if she were afraid that he would disappear into thin air. Then placing him onto the soft carpet below, Jeanne pushed herself away with her legs, far enough to rest her back against the cold wall behind her. All she could do was stare down at the baby is disbelief, watching him grow more and more agitated while her motherly instincts desperately tried to shout over the thousands of other thoughts that had begun to run rampant in her mind. 

He'd left her, truly this time. He wouldn't return in the middle of the night to crawl into bed and pull her sleeping form into his chest, nor would he ever again walk through the door, regardless of if it was with a smile or lack of sleep plastered onto his soft features. He'd truly and completely left her alone. 

She wanted to curse and scream until her voice would fall silent and broken, she wanted to break ever photo until there was nothing but broken shards of glass littering the floor, maybe then her heart wouldn't feel so broken and betrayed. Her hands would clutch her white locks, threatening to pull them from their roots as she desperately search for an explanation. She would soon realize that there wasn't one. 

Weak and cracked sobs were all that she could manage to utter from her dry painted lips, lips that had peppered him with kisses on each morning as the sun threatened the moon's reign. Now they too were alone, with no one to return their embrace or to simply calm her and remind her that she was still there. Her body wracked with the weak shutters and it wasn't long before her body folded in on itself as she hid her face in the valley between her knees. Perhaps in another life she would have been angry or stoic, never giving her lover another thought and pressing on with the next days as she had done for so many years. She just hadn't counted on the fact that maybe, just maybe, someone had managed to ever so slightly break down her walls and find root within the empty caverns of her heart.

Cries that weren't her own found their way to her ears as she quickly glanced over her knees for her gaze to fall upon the scared babe that rested at her feet. Jeanne wanted to hate him, hate it, hate the white haired child that too warmed the ice that guarded her heart. She wanted to despise the baby, turn away from it and not give it another thought. Maybe she just wanted to inflict what she was given to another, pain and abandonment but as she gazed down at the tear filled bright blue eyes that mirrored her grey, she could feel her anger numb. 

Hands reached for her, a scared mind wanted nothing more to be brought into the warmth of it's mother's embrace. All she could do was stare.

she couldn't stop the hands that reached forth, it soon latched onto but the fat fingers of the screeching boy, his cries softening slightly as the warmth of her body finally touched.

Above his tear stained plump cheeks and trembling lower lip, Nero looked up at his mother with a look that gave Jeanne the impression that her distress was infectious. She couldn't hold back her weak sobs as her hands reached to pick up the child, one palm cupping the back of his head and the other placing itself outstretched on his back, his legs held in place by her arm and chest. Jeanne could only nock the babe in her shaking arms as his hands reached to lightly slap her cheeks, ridding her pale completion of the tears. His high pitched squeaks, sounds and the pull of his little grip on her hair were all that was needed to bring a bright smile to her grief ridden face.

His smile twinned her own, with much less teeth, as he gazed up at her in mild wonder, sadly unaware of the recent departure of his father. 

"Why...must you have his eyes?" She muttered as her smile fell, her hooded gaze falling upon the bright ice blue irises. Perhaps they wouldn't wrench her heart so much if they reflected her grey or were perhaps another color entirely but all she could see now was Vergil staring right back at her. 

With a soft sigh, Jeanne heaved herself from the floor and made her way through the house and soon found herself at the foot of her bed which was now half empty. She pulled herself under the sheets, the baby still in her arms. A weak yawn escaping his thin lips as he rested his head against her breast, falling into a deep sleep without another worry. Jeanne was almo0st jealous of the child's ability to fall asleep so quickly and without worry while all she could do is think of the slight sag in the mattress beside her where Vergil once slept.

Her fingertips traced the soft cheekbones of the sleeping boy, caressing the barely touched skin that held so much innocence and emotional importance in her heart. 

She was alone now, perhaps now completely, though her lover had long since left, it was the soft heartbeat that danced with her own that kept her company. She had Nero for now and she wasn't going to allow herself to falter in his eyes, she wouldn't show weakness or worry, all she could do for now was be there for her son. 

She didn't even notice that her eyelids had long since grown heavy and restless, her arms tightening ever so slightly around the silent babe. Sleep soon consumed her and pushed the thoughts at bay, allowing her a brief moment where she no long had worries.


End file.
